


Always Fine

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Inconsequential fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Ectofeature</p><p>Based off a comment in Episode 48 - The Sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Fine

_"Woah! M-maybe he never existed? Maybe we all dreamed him and are just waking up!"_

Spencer gave a small shudder as the comment floated to the forefront of his mind. Sure eventually they had found Billy, and all was once again right with the world. And yet… just that simple random comment from Rajeev had instilled such a sense of panic and paranoia into him. Billy was his best friend. Maybe more even… But Billy was also a ghost. What if he really was crazy and Billy was just his imagination all this time? No one else but Rajeev and Shanilla could see him after all. But the fact they still COULD see Billy put that thought at ease if only a little. Until a worse one arrived.

Billy was a ghost. What happened when whatever 'unfinished business' that was keeping him here was resolved? Would Billy vanish, never to been seen from again? Spencer wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle that…

"Yo, brotato." The whisper came a split second before a semi-transparent finger poked the side of Spencer's head hard enough to move it across his pillow. "You awake?"

"Yeah…" Spencer replied turning in his bed to look up at his floating best friend. Billy had a spooked look about him and his eyes seemed to twitch nervously towards the closet door every few seconds as if he were expecting something to come out. This put Spencer on edge once again and he sat up. "Are you okay, Billy?"

"What? Me! Of course! The Cobra is totally chill!" Billy replied with another nervous glance at the closet. "But uh.. You don't look so great, Bro. Maybe I should just… ya know. Keep ya company tonight."

Spencer raised a brow and a smirk crossed his face. "Oh, right, of course." he scooted over in bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come on Cobra."

Billy bolted into he bed and within seconds had his arms wrapped around Spencer multiple times over. "Thanks Spence! You're the best!"

Spencer smiled and shook his head closing his eyes. "Whatever you ecto'd in the closet better not come out while we're sleeping."

"Ahaha… I don't know what you're talking about Sherlock Brolmes." Billy gave a nervous laugh and shot another glance at the closet.

"Sure." Spencer shook his head but couldn't help the smile on his face. Billy was so predictable. The teen's earlier thoughts returned to him an his smile faded. Shooting a glance at Billy, Spencer carefully slipped his arms around his best bro as well. Holding the ghost closer to himself as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Billy didn't comment though if Spencer had bothered to look up he would have seen a faint blush dusting his distant cousin's face. "Night bro."

"Night Billy…" Things would be fine. They always were.


End file.
